A new life with these battle scars
by JohnnyCadesdaughter
Summary: Johnny and Dally tell their story after the church and soc setuation they run into many obstacles including love.
1. Chapter 1

**Johnny**

The burns hurt but I'd never tell no one but Ponyboy that though they'd all understand people always looked down on me I didn't want the gang to do that too. Ponyboy didn't look down on me he understood we had similar ways of thinking but if I were gone I wouldn't be missed nearly as much as him he had his brothers Darry and Soda pop I wouldn't be missed by anyone but the gang. Ponyboy came in everyday and read gone with the Wind to me Dally came to but only to see me. If Dally opened a book it'd be a miracle. That's why me and Ponyboy are alike no one but us too likes movies, books, and sunsets. Dally wasn't deep like me and Pony and Soda couldn't sit still and like Ponyboy said Darry works too hard to do any of that stuff. There was a kid kind of like us who liked are kind of stuff but Dally liked to call him hippie and his good buddy like to jump the kid. Ponyboy sat in the chair next to me reading the book we had started in the church before it caught on fire which got me burned and left me in my current state. I wasn't as bad anymore and Dally was ok though the doctor's said I may not ever walk again. Dally sat in the corner watching me and I smiled at him and he smiled back a little and said "you good Johnnycake?" "Yea Dally." "You'll be back on your feet in no time." "Yea I'm just happy to be alive." "I knew you'd be ok Johnnycake God don't kill heroes like us." "Heroes" I muttered thinking about the term. "Yea were heroes Johnny and if they don't kill heroes they don't throw them in jail either" Ponyboy says. "Thanks Ponyboy." He smiles a little and wisps his blonde hair back and I hear him say "I guess we cut our hair for nothing huh Johnny?" "Yea our tuff tuff hair." He chuckles and Dally says "No one will be laughing at you Johnny boy they'll all be laughing at Blondie here" Dally says throwing his arm around Ponyboy's neck and giving him a noogie. I laugh and say "maybe I should have dyed my hair blonde so we could be made fun of together." "Na Johnny it's ok as long as Dally doesn't noogie me again the rumble really mixed up my head." I smile and say "the doctors say I can go in about a week." "That's good Johnny" Dally says. "Hey Dally that Cherry Valance asked me out ya know." "That's tuff." "Yea she's nice for a soc." "Oh don't call them that their not all mean" I moan. " Ok ok Johnny boy."

**Dally**

Johnny is doing fine and when he comes out I tell ya he'll have some tuff scars though if you thought he was timid before the whole incident he sure is going to be scared now. Though now that I know what it's like to almost lose the thing that I love more than anything else. He's like my little brother and he's really my only family unless you count my father but he doesn't give a damn about me. Silvia has kept hanging on me the entire week saying she's sorry but she's just a sniving little woman. She only wants me back because she saw me in the paper. Me and Ponyboy visit Johnny a lot but we mostly hang around Soda and Steve now but I know better that Pony wishes that it was just me, him, and Soda. If it weren't for Johnny I would kill myself so I guess it's not the best life. I think I'll feel better once Johnny's out of the hospital. Ponyboy seems to long for him too for him too because it seems as if the weeks of being in that church alone with Johnny makes them feel like brothers like me and Johnny feel for each other. I know he worships the ground I walk on and not only is Johnny timid Pony is too. Two bit doesn't sneak up on him anymore because he turns around and smacks two bit in the face unintentionally of course. Me and Pony walk through the lot and he gets lost in his moments of him and Johnny before. He has hard time breathing when he passes the park and automatically says "umm….can we go to the diner instead." I look at him and then at the fountain the ground near it is still stained with blood and I see the monkey bars that Johnny said they were sitting on when that blue mustang pulled up. There's no doubt in my mind that it will stick in our memory for the rest of our lives no matter how much time passes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Johnny**

I got out of the hospital and by some miracle I can walk. Thought it still sometimes hurts Ponyboy and the rest of the gang understand. Me and Pony avoid the park as much as we can and it seems everyone knows our story some of us love us for being heroes and saving those kids and say they'd never done that but some others hate us mostly the Socs but that's not really new though maybe their hatred for Greasers has grown. Cherry avoids me and Pony hates it and their relationship doesn't last very long because of it though I told him its fine and I understand. He starts crushing on this girl named Cathy but she has a boyfriend named Bryon he's alright and Pony and me start hanging out with them and her little brother the hippie M&M as everyone calls him. Not much has changed except for the fact we have to watch our backs more carefully then before because no one wants another as they call it "Johnny Cade incident." "Oh just ignore the sons of bitches Johnnycake their biting more than they can chew with us." That's one thing I like about Dally he can be supportive without dropping what he likes to call his Greaser mojo. Ponyboy says "I don't think that Bryon likes me very much." "How could he Ponyboy you're crushing on his girl." He shrugs and he says "his brother Mark likes me ok." "Yea but you're not trying to steal his girl." He smirks and jumps off the hood of the car that Soda and Steve are working on just as some girls pull in and he says "let's go Johnny." I think before I would have just kept my mouth shut and gone but I've become curious so I ask "why?" "Because Tim Shepherds sister has had her eye on me ever since she broke up with Bryon." "Oh ok." We walk out and she glares our way and as were walking a we see Cherry who avoids me or Ponyboy or the both of us. But as were almost to Ponyboy's house where I've decided to live for now a girl runs into us. Were both so timid I think Ponyboy almost pulled a blade on her. "Oh sorry" she says looking up for her book at me. She smiles and I see her light blue eyes and staring into my brown eyes and I know their dull in comparison. Pony stares at her with a go away look. "I'm Kim" she says holding her tan hand out. "I'm Johnny" I say extending my dark dirty hand. She then says "Johnny…. Where have I heard that name?" "Probably from those no good rotten Soc's." "Oh no I'm not a Soc heck I hate and avoid them I'm what you'd call a Greaser." "Yea in those clothes you're not." "Oh these" she says tugging at her shirt tail "my brother Larry and a guy named Two-bit shoplifted them for me." "Our two-bit?" "Yea I guess oh yea my brother said something about you killing a Soc" she sees the look on my face and she says "oh no I'm not judging heck I think some of these Soc's are nice but the others the world would be better off without them." "Nicely said" I say. Ponyboy looks down and smirks and like me doesn't miss it. "Damn I've gone off blabbing again my mom says I should just shut my trap." "Na its ok" I say making her smile at me. "Well Johnny and ..." "Ponyboy." "Well Johnny and Ponyboy I'll see you around." She walks past me and Ponyboy chuckles "Johnnycakes got a girlfriend wait till Dally hears about this." "I don't have a girlfriend and you're not going to tell Dally." "Fine fine just don't tell Soda about Cathy." "I wasn't going to." "Gosh I know Johnny I was just teasing." "About what" says a voice that is recognizable? "Dally" I say. Ponyboy hits him in the arm and says "dude stop doing that I almost pulled a blade on you." "Yea yea whatever but what's this Johnny you have a girlfriend" he asks messing up my hair. "No she's just a girl." "Do you like her?" "Yea kind of." "Does she like you?" "Maybe I don't know." He chuckles and I say "go find a girl for yourself then I will." "Ok ok Johnny boy calm down." "I was never unclam." "Yea of course not." "I wasn't." Ponyboy then says "want to go see a movie." "Yea" I say hoping to distract Dally. We climb under the fence like always and watch the movie.

**Dally**

Damn I thought to myself I need to get myself a girl Johnny has a kind of girlfriend named Kim and Ponyboy has a crush on a gal named Cathy. How I despise the name Cathy. But anyway I've been girl hunting till today when I ran into these two pretty girls. One was tall and about 18 just as the other on except the other girl had to be at least 5ft 3 or 5ft 4 while this girl was 5ft 7in. "Hey ladies" I said. The tall one giggled and the other one just stared and then said "oh I know you your Dally or Dallas um which one?" "Dally's fine with me." "Oh I'm Kim" she says "has Johnny told you about me?" "Yea." She smiles and her friend giggles again and I say "and who is this lovely woman on your right" I say making her chuckle yet again. "Oh this is Rene" says Kim. "Well hello Rene I'm Dallas Winston or Dally at your service" I say kissing her hand. Kim chuckles under her breath and says "hey would you ask Johnny if you and he would like to go to a movie tomorrow with me and Rene?" "Yea sure he'll probably go is it ok if our friend Pony tags along too?" "Yea I suppose but he doesn't like me very much." "Huh that's a change of character it's usually me who doesn't like people." Rene laughs and says "I'll see you tomorrow Dally." "Yes you will." They stroll off with Kim bumping her. I run to Pony's house and say "you get a date and be nice to Kim." "What's this all about Dally" Johnny says waking up from a nap on the couch. "Me and you got dates tomorrow you with Kim and me with her friend Rene we just need to find Pony here a date and get him to at least be kind of nice to Kim." "Really Dally me and Kim and you and Rene are going to the movies." "That's right Johnnycake." "I got a date already so I guess we could swing by." "With who?' "Well I thought I'd give that slime Angela a try." "Tim's sister" I ask? "Yea." "Well Ponyboy if you're going to dump her talk to me so Shepherd doesn't pound ya." "Ok." I'm excited for the first time since Johnny got out and Johnny is too I don't know about this but then again I was never careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny**

We went to the movies and it was fine I had my arm around Kim and Dally had his around Rene but Ponyboy was mean to Kim and slime ball Angela whined throughout the movie. I think that's the only time Pony's truthfully wanted to pull a blade on someone. We had a few cokes and when we climbed under the fence and they didn't whine I knew these were our type of girls well at least Kim and Rene were. Angela on the other hand whined when we climbed under the fence to the movies like me, Pony, and Dally did before we got stuck in the whole mess. But anyway she must be the whiniest greaser girl. Sometimes I pass my old house and my mom's in the garden she mostly just stares at me over the fence. But if I had my wish I wouldn't see her at all. I tell Kim well at least you'll never have to meet my parents. She's 18 and I'm 16 almost 17 and she doesn't care a year or 2 or ever 6 she don't care she'd still love me anyway. Once Two-bit hit on Kim and Rene but once he found out that they were mine and Dally's girls he never did it again. He likes blondes so I can't judge him. Darry is worried that Ponyboy is ignoring us and I tell him "Na it's us ever since we got girls we've been kind of neglecting him so it's both of our guy's fault." He nods but I don't dare tell him about Cathy. Sooner or later will be together. And I'm right Bryon sent his brother Mark to jail for selling drugs and dumped Cathy because he thought it was his fault. It was a week or so and Cathy and he were dating then. I went over to the street corner the same one me and Pony went to before I killed that soc Bob. Dally was sitting on the bench near it in a solloum look to his face. "Hey Dally." "What oh hey Johnnycake." "Don't ya think I'm getting too old for Johnnycake?" "Na I don't care if you're going to be Johnnycake, Johnnycake." He makes me smile and I say "What's wrong Dally." "Rene she's a soc." "And?" "Well she's a soc no one dates a soc." "Two bit does." "Yea yea." "Dude it doesn't matter if she's a Soc." "Yea I know Johnny you're just going to say oh Cherry's a soc and she's like the others" he says in kid voice. He leaves me speechless and hurt and he says "and well you know what Johnny she ignores both you and Ponyboy so just shut your mouth." He sees my hurt look and he says "oh I'm sorry Johnny I didn't mean it." "Yea I know." "I'm going to go to Pony's house." "Ok."

**Dally**

I go to Pony's house and Two-bits on the hood of his car and he hollers at me "Hey Dally did ya hear Sodapops got to new girlfriend." "Wow what a surprise Two-bit but really I already knew it was only a matter of time before he got a new girlfriend." He nods and says "hey I heard Rene's a soc." "Yea who from I'll bust their head?" "Cherry." "Oh that's fine I can't hit a girl." He chuckles and says "well I got to go see a movie with a blonde." I nod and head over to DX the gas station where Soda works. He's sitting on the hood of the car and I say pulling out a weed "hey I hear ya got a new girl um name starts with a K I think." "Yea but who told you" he bangs on the car and Steve rolls out and Soda says "Steve did you tell Dally about Kendee?" "Na." "Who did you tell then Steve I only talk about her to you?" "No one." "I heard it from Two-bit." "Well there you go Soda it's your fault." "How's it my fault?" "You rave too loud and we both know he's an eavesdropper." "Boy when I get my hands on the guy I'll kick his…" but then a voice says "hey guys." I turn around and Rene stands there and she's cut her hair. "What do you think" she asks. "It's mighty fine" I say mimicking something Johnny once said to me. "Thanks Dally or from what I can see Thanks Dallas." "Huh?" "You're being proper." "Oh yea that must be normal for you." "What Dally what's wrong?" "You're a soc just like the one Johnny killed." "No no my parents are rich I never wanted to be rich I didn't care Dally please." 'Fine fine Rene but don't show off to me and don't you dare bring me over on the South side." "Dally I wouldn't think of it this is your turf and I hate the South side the people there are snobs I like the Greaser side." "Kim's not a soc is she." "Na she's a greaser didn't Johnny tell you that." "Na yea he went to her house and met her mom last night." "Oh ok." "Well I gotta meet Johnny and his friend M&M." "Ok see you later Dally." I walk down the street and I meet Johnny and M&M on the corner. Johnny has the hands in his pockets of his jeans. Pony comes up and I look at him and Johnny says "I invited him is that ok?" "Yea." "Where we going Dally?" "Outta here." "What do you mean" Pony asks? "Were taking a break from all these girls and parents." They all nod and Johnny says as we hop on a train "wait Dally were not going there are we?" "Yea Johnny you and Pony need to get over it all this is the first place I'm taking you to." "No no Dally you can't make me." "Yea I can Johnny" I grab him and hold him down and Pony makes a leap for it but M&M grabs him just in time though M&M is only 13 and has very little strength and weight. Johnny kicks and screams and I have to hold Pony down too. "Shut up you two they'll kick us off and find us." Johnny bites me and I curse under my breath. Pony gives up but Johnny keeps trying to get loose and I say " Johnny you gotta go you gotta we all need to get this over with and you need to be able to walk in the streets without constantly looking over your shoulder, avoiding the park and the lot you need to go to other places." He finnaly stops fighting and says " he was a kid like me Dally." "I know." He cries still barely kicking." " Come on Johnnycake it's ok don't cry." I let Ponyboy go and he puts his head on Johnny's lap. He hugs Johnny around the waist and Johnny stops crying just as Ponyboy starts to cry. "Oh don't cry Pony." He looks up at Johnny teary eyed and I say "time to go." I grab them under the arms and jump and Ponyboy gets up and runs as soon as we hit the grass. Johnny springs to his feet and bolts for it as well. I scramble to my feet and chase the two but their putting a lot of effort into their run. The grass is wet and it doesn't help and Ponyboy's real clumbsy so it's not hard to catch him Johnny's a little harder he's short but his legs are long. It doesn't help that I have to drag Ponyboy through the grass. But all of the sudden Johnny stops and falls to the grass and starts screaming. I run to him and say "What is it Johnnycake?" " I can still smell it." "What?" "The smoke." I nod and soothe his hair "It's ok Johnnycake just get up." He shakes his head no and I lift him over my shoulder. He cries into my back and I carry them towards the church and once were there I set them on their feet and say "Just look it's over Johhny it's over." "Yea but what if it isn't." "What do you mean?" "Think about it Dally it's bound to happen again to our kids or their kids." "Kids?" "Yea kids." "I don't want no kids." "Oh Dal you say that but you don't mean it." "Yea yea Johnny." "Well what about if I have them then?" "Well if their anything like you they'll make it and their building a wall to separate us and the socs." "I never thought I'd make this big of a deal I just thought I'd be thrown in jail and that'd be the end of it." "Na I wouldn't let ya stay in jail esspically alone." "Yea ya think I'm soft." "No not soft just not mean and hard." He cracked a smile as we walked back towards the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Johnny**

I don't want to go back to my parents place but I feel like I'm taking advantage of Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry's hospitality. Dally says "They don't care they just want ya to be safe." "Yea but ya don't care about anyone Dally" I flare. "Johnny I care about you." "Me?" "Yea your like my little brother Johnny." Dally never shows affection to anyone really but he never would pound me. "Now don't go telling everyone about this or I'll be forced ta pound ya." "Sure Dallas." "Now don't begin calling me Dallas or I will pound you." I chuckle as he gives me a noogie. Kim comes over to Ponyboy's and watches tv with me in the guys and later we go for a stroll in the park. Were hand and hand walking around that rancid fountain that was once used to drown Ponyboy months ago. Her blonde hair wisps around in the wind and I wish my hair was still long and tuff looking and not cut like this. Ponyboy's more sadistic always whining about how he can't wait till the dye gets out of his hair. At least my hairs still black I think as Kim kisses my cheek. I smile as she leans in and her lips touch mine. "I love you" she whispers. I don't know what to say I don't exactly know what love is but I say "I love you too." I want to hit myself in the head but it made her happy.

Dally

Damn all that kicking and screaming both made me have a loss of hearing and be bruised all over. My skin seems more purple and blue than the light tan I had before. I sleep on the ground of the Curtis's and Johnny kicks me awake. "Wake up Dal" he says. " Haven't you and Ponyboy kicked me enough for a lifetime?" "Oh yea sorry Dal." "It's fine Johnnycake." "Oh Rene dropped off some cookies." He lifts cookie off the tray and offers it to me. I shake my head no and he shrugs and tosses the cookie into his mouth. Ponyboy walks out dressed and yawns and reaches into the fridge and grabs the carton of orange juice and chugs it and shoves a cookie in his mouth and rushes out the door. "What was that" I ask? "Oh he's going to meet Cathy before she goes to work. I nod and ask "How's Kim?" "She told me she loves me." "Eww.." "Ha I said I love her too but I'm not sure I do." "Oh your dead dude you never say you love a girl and not mean it." HH


	5. Chapter 5

**Johnny**

I've never taken much pride in my appearance my hairs too black and curly in the back, my skin looks like I'm cover in dirt I am but even under that my skin still looks like I'm covered in dirt, and my eyes are too big and brown. But all the girls throw themselves at me now apparently because my scars are tuff. I'm walking on the side walk when someone yells "Johnny." Just as I turn she hits me hard and I fall over "Oh sorry Johnny." "It's ok um… oh my gosh Kyri?" "Yea." "I haven't seen you since you were 12." "Yea I missed ya Johnnycake." "Ha how've you been" I say pulling her and myself up." "Um…well that's why I'm here sort of and all it's just you and Dally that I can talk to." "Kyri he's here isn't he?" "Yep." "You know he'll blow if he finds out his dad's here." "Who's dad?" We turn and Kyri says "Hey Dal." "Kyri?" "Yep." "Gosh I missed you so much" he says picking her up and swinging her around. "Me too." "Kyri he's here I know I saw him now why are you here?" "I can't live with him any more Dal he hits me and he … he… raped me after you left." "Kyri." "I can't go back he'll just keep doing it Dal don't make me go back let me stay here with you and Johnny please." "I'll have to think about it but till then you can stay at the Curtis's house you remember Ponyboy and Soda right?" "Yea and sure." "Gosh it's crowded there" I chuckle. She smiles and runs and hugs her brother again then me and then she smiles at me." She's grown her hair has turned a dark blonde and her eyes are a light hazel as they were the last time I saw her. She looks somewhat like Dally their skin is the same tan and their noses the same perfectly shaped nose. Me and Kyri hang out and catch up and I find myself falling for her but I keep saying no you have a girlfriend and not to mention Dally will kill you she's his sister and she's younger than you. But I find myself loving this girl with her sense of humor and light smile.

**Dally**

While I try to make a decision Kyri hangs with Johnny. They've always got along both have light sense of humors that find a way to make a small joke a big laugh. She's real talkative and makes him talk more than anyone else does. The other night I saw the two of them hanging in the park, Johnny never goes to park unless he has to. The two of them go everywhere together the movies, the park, and the lot. They play football in the fields that surround our town and play basketball anywhere they can. The two of them were best friends during the summer she stayed here with us when I was 13 and Johnny was 12. They go to the local swimming pool or swim in the lake. That's when I know I have to keep her she needs be here with Johnny and me and the gang she loves us all and makes us happier than we usually are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Johnny**

Kim's mad at me because I forgot our date. I was hanging with Kyri at the lake and I don't know I don't really regret missing our date. Kyri was in her green bikini and I was sitting out as usual when she runs up and drags me in and jumps on my back which is fully healed. She observes the scars but goes on and swims to the front of me and says "Johnny come on have some fun." She grabs my hand and pulls me beneath the water and clutches my hand tight. We come up and she laughs she grabs a hold of my neck and links her arms around it and I link arms around her waist. She starts to lean in I start to lean out but I lean right in. Our lips meet for a while then pull away and I start to cry. Why am I so emotional got cry when do something wrong. "I can't I'm dating some one." "It's ok Johnny it's my fault I didn't mean for it to happen…" I turn and she's staring at me and she says " that's a lie I did mean for it to happen I like ya Johnny." I stare at her and make a move for her and she swims forward. I lift her in the air and she spreads her arms. I dunk her in and she swims to shore and grabs her towel and runs. I get out and run after her and catch her barely and she crys "you don't like me let me go." "Kyri I do like you its just Dally would kill me." "No he wouldn't I was dating a boy here named Ralph and Dally said no your not dating him you need to date someone like Johnny or Johnny and if not him date Soda or Ponyboy." She then grabs my hand and we walk to the beach again. She says "Lie on your stomach." "Ok." I lie on my stomach and she traces my scars and says "what happened?" "I got burned." "The church?" "Yea how'd you know I went past there." I sigh and she kisses my back. I turn over to look up at her light hazel eyes and pull her down on me and begin to kiss her. She caresses my body and rubs her cheek against mine and I untie her bikini in the back and reveal her breasts and begin to kiss them. She wraps her legs around my waist and managed to pull my shorts off just as I get her's off. She moans and I think to myself "what am I doing this is Dally's little 14 year old sister but somehow I push it to the back of my mind a keep going." I hold her tight as we make love and she's clinging to me. She's not enjoying this says a voice inside my head but she pushes that out when her lips touch mine and say "don't stop." I go on and grabs my hand and pulls up when someone says "JOHNNY!" I look over Kyri and see Kim who stares at us. Kyri grabs her towel and pulls her towel to her and presses up against me to hide me. "Kim I meant to break up with you before this it just happened I didn't expect it." "Whatever stop and leave." She runs off in the other direction. "Oh god Dally better not find out about this" I gulp. "He won't." I nod and pull her into the lake. She then smiles and kisses me so much I lose my breath. How could she like me I'm nothing to look at and I'm even scrawnier with my shirt off. But she just goes on clung to me and I ask "Why do you like me?" "Your sweet and I have feeling you'll never hurt me and your handsome even if you don't think so" she says through her kisses. "Are you just describing yourself?" She chuckles and runs her hands through my hair and says " Johnny your perfect in every way even if you don't see it."

**Dally**

I sense somethings going on with Johnny but I don't know what he's always going to the lake with Kyri but that doesn't mean anything she's always like swimming for fun and Johnny likes to think there he's always said its relaxing but with Kyri I don't know how he can relax. She's staying and I like it this way she is protected by me and Johnny who stares at her all protective like. But soon I'll find out what it is he's hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Johnny**

Hiding this from Dally hurts but Kyri's worth it. Me and her go to the lake every week but we don't do what we did the first time. She's kind of embarrassed about it even though she doesn't say it but then again I am too. She's so beautiful with her dark blonde hair and light hazel eyes that are so dreamy. She often falls into a day dream and when I ask her what it's about she just says "I only day dream about one thing." "And what's that" I ask? "You." I smile and laugh and then kiss her lips. Me and her are always together and it may be tipping Dal off. She says "Don't worry he won't touch you I'll take a hit before you do I'm as used to it as you." "Na I'll take it I mean it's my fault were this way though I don't regret it." She sits in my and lays her head against my chest and she pushes me down and begins to kiss me. "So this was what you were hiding Johnnycake" a voice says. I cringe because I know its Dally. Kyri jumps up and pulls me up. She's still holding my hand but she has tears in her eyes and says "Dal don't hurt him it was me I've had a crush on him since I was 12." "Kyri he's two years older." "So I… love him." "I'm not so sure do you know what he did to Kim he had sex with some girl." She bites her lip and says " that would be me Dally." "JOHNNY YOU SLEPT WITH MY 14 YEAR OLD SISTER." He charges towards me but Kyri pushes me down and then ducks and Dal misses but he charges again like an angry Rhino." She then punches him in the face and then grabs my hand and drags me in a run." "I told you he'd be angry." "So I don't care how angry he is Johnny I love you and I'm not going to take that back." Then she kisses me and keeps running.

**Dally**

So I found out what it was and I'm not too happy about it in the beginning but it grows on me at least I know he won't hurt her. She ties her self to him if not visably then mentaly. Her and him actually look good together though I hate to say it. She holds his hand tight and smiles up at him and he looks happier than he's ever been before and so does she. Their kind of careful around me and make sure not to do anything stupid. But she's closer to me now than ever and so is Johnny their less afraid of me and that;s good I like hanging out with them and Rene stops hating them so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Johnny**

Dally don't hate me so that's good Kyri worked out in the end and she starts coming to school since this is permenate. She makes a lot of girls jealous even some soc's. Her eyes that are the light hazel are the most wanted trait and even Pony and Two-bit are drooling over her. I keep her tight to my side as if in a defense mecanisim. She and I have a lot of classes together and she likes it that way even though she's in higher classes than me and now that she's here Dally starts coming to school. Rene doesn't hate her as much as before and Dally and Rene are growing closer. Then one day he comes to me and says "Me and Rene made love last night it was good." I smile and say "Good for you Dal." "You and her aren't still doing it a lot are ya." "Na Dal it was just that once." "Okay I just don't want her knocked up right away." I nod and he says "Okay Johnnycake just don't grow up too fast and don't let her either I know I did and it stunk." I nod and walk down the hall where Kyri's coming out of basketball practice and she runs up to me and says "Hey I got on the team." "That's great Kyri." "Yea I guess so." I hug her and she says "lets go to the lake." I nod and follow.

**Dally**

It wasn't like it was my first time having sex it was just that it was the first time I had it with someone I actually liked. A month later she comes to me and says "Dally I'm pregnant." "Wwwhat.." I stutter. "You heard me." " I know I just can't believe it." "Neither can I." "Well what ya gonna do?" "Keep it I think." "Well then I need to get out of town for a while to cool down ok?" "Sure." Little did I know there was a surprise for me when I went to see Johnny and Kyri." "Dally I'm pregnant don't hurt him it was me." He stares at me "you and Rene I'm gonna be a father and a uncle all at once this is great." "Dally calm down I'm ready I got some money saved up for college but I may get a scholarship so I don't need it I'll be fine Dal I may even have just enough to loan you." "Na I got money its just I'm not sure I want a kid and I gotta tell ya something." "What" "Your not my sister really your just my step sister you wouldn't remember but you are." "Oh I know I just felt like your real sister and everyone thought we looked alike." "Yea dad just looked like your dad in some way." "Yea I guess."**HH**


End file.
